Unidos por una fecha
by Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Mi propia teoria de como acabara Fairy Tail... 7 de julio es una fecha a la cual nadie olvidara, el día en el que hubo de todo... Destrucción, peleas, muertes y sacrificios, un día en el cual se quedara grabado tanto en las mentes como en los corazones de las personas... Posiblemente NaLu! Mal Summary... entren y descubran este triste final
1. Mi Voluntad

**Hi minna!**

**Bien una historia talvez NaLu...**

**Digamos que esta historia la tenia desde hace tiempo, y no tenia tiempo de publicarla pero bueno aqui esta...**

**y empezamos con la historia!**

**Aclaracion: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima-sama (si no... Natsu y Lucy ya tuvieran un hijo)**

* * *

**7 de julio es una fecha a la cual nadie olvidara, el día en el que hubo de todo...**

**Destrucción, peleas, muertes y sacrificios, un día en el cual se quedara grabado tanto en las mentes como en los corazones de las personas.**

**El día en el que perdieron ante el destino, el día en el que les arrebataron a las personas que mas amaban.**

**Sangre por doquier, personas mal heridas o inclusive muertas. Es lo que veía una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolate Lucy Heartfilia, ya no podía resistir más, ya no aguantaba ver más ese escenario, no quería perder a más personas**

**Ella decidió acabar con todo.**

**Se levanto y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, procurando no voltear atrás, la vista de sus amigos peleando por su vida la destrozaría.**

**Al llegar vio como estaba todo, destruido, las calles pintaban de color carmesí, y lo que más la destrozo fue ver a su compañero de pelo rosado Natsu Dragneel cansado con tanta pelea y con mucha sangre.**

**-Natsu…**

**Punto de Vista: Lucy**

**Ya no puedo resistir, tengo que hacerlo…**

**-Yo soy la llave que conecta este mundo, ábrete puerta de los dragones...**

**Un círculo mágico grande se formo debajo de mi, realmente era el más grande que había realizado**

**-¡Grandine, Metalicana, Skyadrum, Waisslogia... Igneel!**

**Delante de mi aparecieron los dragones nombrados, debo admitirlo se veían grandes y poderosos.**

**Sentía que mi magia se estaba acabando, mi vida se alejaba de mi cuerpo, de repente vi la mirada de Natsu, estaba aterrado, tenía miedo, veía que me gritaba pero no lograba escucharlo, era hora de acabar con todo…**

**Punto de Vista: Natsu**

**Seguiré peleando, yo… yo no debo perder, debo regresar y protegerla, yo…**

**Pero qué demonios, Lucy… Qué demonios estás haciendo**

**-Lucy…**

**La vi a lo lejos, no entendí lo que decía, solo sé que ella se estaba sacrificando…**

**-Lucy…**

**Delante de ella aparecieron los dragones…**

**-Igneel…papá**

**No lo podía creer, delante de mí estaba Igneel, aquel dragón que siempre estaba buscando, y todo para que Lucy lo trajera, todo este tiempo Lucy era la llave, entonces era parte de nuestro destino que nuestros caminos se cruzaran…**

**-¡DETENTE LUCY…DETENTE!**

**Logre gritarle, su mirada choco con la mía, me aterre al ver que su magia se estaba acabando…**

**No sé cómo pude pero estaba corriendo a dirección a ella, tenía que detenerla, lo que estaba haciendo ella era una locura, no la dejare ir, no al menos si yo sigo vivo.**

**Punto de vista: Narrador**

**Natsu, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, evadiendo cualquier peligro, ya que Igneel lo estaba protegiendo.**

**Al llegar a ella, siguió mirando con terror aquella escena… Ella se estaba deshaciendo junto con su magia.**

**Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla…**

**-Natsu… aléjate… por favor… **

**-No quiero… detén todo esto… por favor no sigas… por favor…**

**Lucy, respondía con dificultades…**

**-No quiero… no quiero… no puedo resistir más como todos mueren… todo… todo por mi culpa…**

**-¡CLARO QUE NO ES TU CULPA EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO¡**

**-Claro que si… yo… por favor… Natsu… vete… vete… yo… yo… debo de abandonar este mundo… para que todos vivan feliz… **

**-¡Y QUE PASA CON MI MUNDO!, no puedes ser egoísta y llevártelo… no te puedes ir… tu… tu…**

**Ya no pudo continuar, cierto dragón rojo se acerco a ellos…**

**-Natsu… deja de ser un idiota infantil… por favor… entiende y escucha… ella tiene que dejar este mundo, ella**

**-¡NO IGNEEL NO!, no la dejare ir… no… no dejare ir… a la persona que llena mi alma, no dejare que mi mundo se valla…**

**-Por favor Natsu, a… a… mi también… me duele mucho… dejarte… tu… tu… fuiste… la primera persona que conocí… la primera persona en la que conocí el significado de aventura… y la primera persona que yo amo… y la primera persona que siempre amare…**

**-Lucy…**

**Natsu, estaba con los ojos cerrados, no sabía que decidir…**

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

**Pero que locuras dice Lucy, que se joda el maldito mundo, que se joda… todo… ella… es la persona que más amo… porque ella… **

**-Natsu… es hora…**

**La escuche decir claramente… es hora para que… no me digas que…**

**-Natsu… lamento decirte pero tenemos que irnos… esta será la última vez que nos veamos… **

**Que se jodan todos… mi padre Igneel y mi Lucy se iban a ir para siempre…**

**-Yo… Lucy… Te… te amo… aunque esta sea probablemente la última vez que nos veamos… quiero… quiero… y deseo… que la persona que más amo… sepa…**

**-Yo igual te amo Natsu…**

**Por lo mientras me alegra de que sea correspondido, tan siquiera me alegra que la persona que más amo… también me ame…**

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

**Soy feliz… verdaderamente Feliz… no me puedo quejar… Natsu… tú también me amas…**

**-Pase lo que pase… nunca me iré de tu lado… aunque tú no me veas… siempre estaré a tu lado… siempre te apoyare… siempre te protegeré…**

**-Lucy…**

**Punto de vista: Narrador**

**A pesar de ser correspondidos… se sentían vacios… algo les faltaba…**

**Natsu se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, ella solamente se quedo inmóvil.**

**Se acerco a sus labios dando a su primer y último beso.**

**Se separaron, ya era el momento de acabar con todo. Difícilmente Lucy se pudo acomodar para decir las últimas palabras…**

**- Yo soy la guardiana y protectora de este y otros mundos... cierra la oscuridad dentro de mí llevándome los monstros y dragones de aquí.**

**Una luz brillante aparecio de inmediato, mostrando un círculo de luz en el cielo.**

**Al terminar todo los monstros y dragones desaparecieron, los jóvenes magos se quedaron sorprendidos pues todo desapareció, dando una vista de temor de lo que sucedía... Lucy Heartfilia... elevándose y desvaneciéndose en el aire mientras un joven llamado Natsu Dragneel impidiendo marcharse...**

**Los amigos de la maga estelar como pudieron llegaron al lugar donde sucedía todo... Los jóvenes no sabían que hacer...**

**-Lucy... que... paso**

**-Chicos... adiós... adiós chicos...**

**-Lucy... que...p-porque te despides...**

**-Me voy a protegerlos... este será nuestra ultima misión juntos... por favor cuídense... cuídense mucho... los estaré viendo...**

**-Por favor Lucy... no...**

**-Fue muy divertido... verdaderamente fui feliz... y me divertí mucho... gracias... los amo... con todo mi corazón...**

**-Lucy...no...No te puedes ir...**

**-Lo siento ya es hora... **

**Estas fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio... Una luz que tan pronto como aparecio se fue llevándose con ella a su invocadora Lucy...**

**Natsu...estaba de rodillas implorando que la regresen... Todo su esfuerzo fue en vano... ella se fue para siempre... **

**Dejando a los presentes llorando, a los amigos deprimidos, a un happy mal herido gritando el nombre de su querida amiga... y aun Natsu totalmente destruido...**

**Dejo el mundo para protegerlo a cambio de dejar todo lo que amaba**

* * *

**TwT... me inspire...**

**Comentarios, regaños, etc...**

**nos veremos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo..!**

**Sayonara... TwT**

**Maldito Mashima...**


	2. Como empezo termino

_**CAPITULO 2**_

* * *

_**Hi minna!**_

_**Este es el final del capitulo**_

_**Digamos que esta historia la tenia desde hace tiempo, y no tenia tiempo de publicarla pero bueno aqui esta...**_

_**y empezamos con la historia!**_

_**Aclaracion: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima-sama (si no... Natsu y Lucy ya tuvieran un hijo)**_

* * *

Hace siete años ocurrió la más grande destrucción...

La batalla del 7 de julio del año 791x

La fecha en la que la maga estelar, la maga salvadora... llamada Lucy Heartfilia, dio su vida por proteger lo que más amaba.

Siete largos años fue lo que tardaron por reconstruir totalmente la ciudad de crocus.

Todos ayudaban a levantar lo que podían.

Magos y humanos ayudaban en todo.

Siete años pasaron y no tardaron en tener nuevos reclutas.

Se habían incorporado nuevos magos a otros gremios, en especial Fairy Tail, este lugar es donde querían entrar más magos.

Siete años pasaron y no tardaron en formar una que otra relación en el gremio.

Gray y Juvia; Erza y Jellal; Evergreen y Elfman; Gajeel y Levy; Cobra y Kinana; Laxus y Mira; Sting y Lissana; Rogue y Yukino... etc.

No tardaron en casarse y tener hijos.

Y siete años pasaron para que el muriera.

Así es Natsu Dragneel... el gran héroe, protector del mundo... había caído

El gran héroe, se había dado por vencido y perdió su lucha ante la vida...

Como siempre los primeros en enterarse, fueron los dragón slayer, ya que juntos sabían lo que muy pronto iba a suceder.

No tardo en correr el rumor por todos los gremios.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Natsu, solamente se podía ver a los dragón slayer merodeando por ahí.

Pareciendo que intentaban de protegerla. Querían acercarse a la casa pero ellos lo impedían.

El ambiente era deprimente, no sabían si era verdad.

Vieron que salió la pequeña dragón slayer, Wendy, con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Muchos se acercaron, a ver que podía decir.

Ella solamente... dijo...

-Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, Levy, Makarov, y Happy por favor pasen al cuarto de Natsu.

Los nombrados no tardaron en pasar rápidamente a la casa de este.

Al entrar a la habitación, vieron a un pelirrosa, acostado, su piel ya no tenía color, respiraba con dificultades, y apenas si se podía mantener vivo.

Al entrar, Natsu abrió sus ojos... y dijo...

-Es curioso no lo creen

-Que sucede Natsu...

-Por más que intente luchar toda mi vida por proteger lo que más amaba... se fue...

-Natsu...

Todos miraban atentamente al pelirrosa.

-Ella se fue protegiendo mi vida...

-Que cosas dices, debes mantenerte con nosotros... Natsu... por favor...

Empezaban a inquietarse por las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Lo siento chicos... cuando un dragón se enamora... solo es por una vez en la vida, protegemos lo que amamos, de amigos y enemigos, si la pareja... muere... el dragón también...

-No Natsu me escuchaste... no debes morir...

-Lo siento... yo... debo de estar alado de ella... yo...

-No Natsu no cierres los ojos...

-Gracias chicos...

Natsu cerró poco a poco los ojos... dedicándoles una última sonrisa.

Sus amigos estaban gritando por que se quedara despierto aunque ya sabían que todo muy pronto iba a ser en vano.

Natsu...susurro...

-_"Ahí estaré mi amada Lucy"_

Natsu cerró los ojos para dormir por siempre.

Ellos no esperaron más y dejaron soltar todas las lágrimas contenidas. Al salir de la casa no pudieron evitar volver a llorar, los demás amigos, no preguntaron más y también lloraron.

No paso ni un día cuando todo el reino mágico se entero de este final.

Al día siguiente, llego el momento de ir a enterrarlo. Ellos decidieron enterrarlo donde estaba la cripta de Lucy.

En el mismo lugar donde iban a pescar.

El primero en hablar fue Makarov.

-Hoy estamos aquí para darle el ultimo adiós a nuestro amigo, hijo, enemigo Natsu Dragneel. Que hace poco perdió la lucha por la vida.

Y así empezaban a hablar...

Hasta que llego el momento de enterrarlo.

Erza fue la que hablo al final.

-El destino los unió, perdieron lo que más amaban por una fecha, se conocieron en el mismo día, ella murió amándolo el mismo día... y el murió amándola el mismo día...

Todos miraban tristemente a la Titania... Después de ella hablo Gildarts.

- Esto es lo que puedo decir... Unidos por una fecha.

Como todo empezó termino, con un bello paisaje, no llovió ni nada, aparecio el sol dando una hermosa vista de la mañana a lo que dijeron ellos.

-Ellos al fin están juntos.

Natsu Dragneel también conocido como Salamander... y Lucy Heartfilia... al fin pudieron estar unidos. Y esta vez estarían juntos para siempre.

* * *

**_Bien el final del capitulo siento que me qeudo algo corto pues este ya era el final y no habia mas cosas de lo que le podia agregar!_**

Comentarios, regaños, etc...  
Nos vemos luego


	3. Final Alternativo

_**Hi minna…! Bien por una amiga escribí un final alternativo de esta historia! Esta va dedicada a ti Tamy-nee**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama**_

* * *

Hace siete años que ocurrió esa tragedia, hace siete años desde que Lucy Heartfilia se fue dejando a sus amigos, a las personas que mas amaba.

El gremio cambio totalmente, aunque solo habían pasado 7 años se podía notar en los miembros.

Aunque ya cada uno tenía una familia, se podía notar la ausencia de esta maga.

Todos habían madurado, y al que más se le notaba era a Natsu...

El estaba consciente que algún día llegara ella.

Aunque pareciera que sus esperanzas se acabaran el estaba presente.

Sus amigos solo lo miraban con una cara triste, pero fuera lo que fuera él estaba ahi.

Pero un día solo un día fue lo que cambio todo.

Los magos festejaban, hablaban con el que era el nuevo maestro, bebían y peleaban como siempre hasta que...

Una persona encapuchada abre repentinamente las puertas del gremio, todos los presentes miraban, no se sabía si era un enemigo o un amigo.

-Quien eres tú

La persona no hablo, agacho un poco la cabeza y empezó a reír, todos se miraron confundidos

-Solo han pasado siete años y tan rápido se olvidaron de mi

La persona se quito el gorro que cubría su rostro, todos se quedaron callados, el único que hablo fue Natsu...

-Lucy...

Ella sonrió muy cálidamente, inmediatamente todos se abalanzaron hacia ella.

-Lucy estas bien... pero entonces...

-La luz que invoque me llevo a otro lugar, me llevo al mundo de los dragones

-Lucy...

Lucy al conocer la voz se paralizo, Natsu poco a poco se fue acercando a ella y la abrazo...

-Bienvenida... mi Lucy te extrañe

-Ya estoy aquí... mi Natsu

Todos se emocionaron, el regreso de una de sus compañeras, y como claro festejaron al estilo Fairy Tail...

Todos lloraban y festejaban por el regreso de su amiga. Lucy igual estuvo así, aunque ahora había nuevos miembros ellos la recibieron bien.

-Todos te extrañaban Lucy, en especial el cabeza de cerillo

-Cállate hielito...

Lucy no pudo esperar más y le planto un beso a Natsu, este reacciono sorprendido pero rápidamente correspondió.

-Estaba esperando todo este tiempo para hacer esto

-Y yo estaba esperando otra cosa

Ambos empezaron a reír, ambos estaban felices

-Siempre estaré junto a ti Natsu

-Y yo siempre estaré unido a ti Lucy

-Ya dejen de estar de acaramelados

-Luego la aprovecharas Natsu, hay que seguir con la fiesta

-AYE SIR!

* * *

_**Aunque fueron separados por una fecha... se volvieron a unir... y esta vez será para siempre**_

_**Bien espero que les guste Y perdón si fue corto… como ya era alternativo pensé en escribir uno corto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En unos momentos revisen mi otro fanfic JUNTOS Y FELICES… lo actualizare hoy **_


End file.
